


Dancing With You

by LuckyK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyK/pseuds/LuckyK
Summary: Keith is a prince whose brother keeps pestering to go socialize. Lance is just a citizen, forced to work hard to help his family. When Lance gets the chance to finally go to the masquerade ball and Keith finally decides to dance with someone, will their fates intertwine?





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let's get some clarification. 
> 
> \--Shiro is Keith's older brother and is married to Allura, Princess of Altea before she accepts the crown for queen.
> 
> \--They were both orphans, until Allura visited the orphanage and saw Shiro, and now they're princes.
> 
> \--The annual Masquerade Ball is extremely important in this kingdom; everyone's masks are tailored to fit their face and  
> their face only (if you can afford it).
> 
> \--There isn't any homophobia, it's totally normal for a guy to dance with a guy, and everyone knows Keith is gay.
> 
> \--Lance isn't in a situation like Cinderella was, his is nice, but he's a part of a big family and there are too many chores so they're always busy.
> 
> \--Shiro and Allura are 26 years old, while Lance, Keith, and Hunk are 20 years old.
> 
> \--Pidge is 18 years old, and she is working as an assistant for Coran, the Royal Advisor.
> 
> \--Keith is Coran's favorite.
> 
> \--Lance's mom is a single mother named Evelyn and Lance has a seven year old sister name Evangeline, a ten year old brother named Xavier, and a 14 year old sister named Angelica.
> 
> \--This is kind of like a modernized version of Cinderella (instead of carriages there are taxis/cars, there is technology, but it's not a major part of the story)
> 
> (no hate pls)

"Keith!" yelled Coran from across the hall. "These suits won't pick themselves! You must get ready for the ball tonight."

Keith groaned, reluctantly put his phone away, and started walking towards his dressing room. Ever since Shiro had married Allura, he had been forced to attend those dances. In his eyes, there was literally no point in going. Who wants to be in a crowded room with a bunch of people eating and dancing? Not exactly his idea of a good time. It didn't help that a bunch of guys kept on fawning over him when he was clearly uninterested. Socializing never had that appeal it did for others, not to mention these guys just weren't his type. But there was no avoiding the inevitable. If Coran couldn't make him go, then Shiro would, and he didn't need that.

Keith yawned, "Tell me again why I need to pick out an outfit myself? I don't even want to go to the party. And why do I have to wake up so early for this?"

"Because, Keith, you are one of the princes of Altea, and as a prince, you must look your best. How can you do that if, by chance, you don't like what you're wearing? And we have a lot of things to do today, we can't be off schedule." Coran retorted with a smile.

"Just show me the options."

"Alright, one moment, my prince." Coran turned his back to Keith and undid the lock on a massive wardrobe. Once he opened the doors, he immediately began pulling all of the suits out for Keith to see. Waving his hands around to present the first one out of three, he explained, "This one may entice you, since it has large pockets for snacks and your phone. Made of a purple silk decorated with black thread detailing, it comes with a matching mask that covers your entire face. How do you like it?"

"It's too...much. I don't like it. Next please." said Keith with a guilty look on his face, knowing Coran had made each one himself, with the help of the royal tailors.

Coran gave him a skeptical look. "Fine. Moving on. Here we have a red ensemble, not my personal best, however. Classy yet simple. A classic tuxedo, silk fabric of course, with a black jacket and trousers, but the dress shirt is a deep red color. Now, I was going to have black bow tie, but I finally decided, after careful consideration, to pair it with a simple black tie. The mask really makes it work, though. Hands free, covers the eyes only, it's black with the same red color thread detailing, encrusted with rubies and red jewels. And it will be paired with simple black dress shoes. Your boutonniere will be a red rose, the same color as your shirt. Not too much, but you never seem to want that much, now do you? Well, is this the one?"

Keith wasn't listening in the slightest. Sure, he was looking at Coran and nodding his head every now and then, but he was completely spaced out. His mind was occupied on other things, like what food was going to be at the party, or if he could get away with sneaking off to his room to enjoy the sweet, sweet silence away from the chaos.

"Keith. Keith? Keith! Hello, welcome back to reality. So, this one or not?" Coran asked.

Keith stammered, "Uh..um?"

'Wait, is this the second one, or the last one? What did he say?' he thought.

"Uh, sure. Let's go with this one?" Keith said, his confirmation ending like a question.

Coran smiled, oblivious to his confusion. "Perfect! Let's go get you fitted to make sure there aren't any loose ends that need to be fixed. Come now."

As Coran began to walk away, Keith quickly followed in pursuit, mentally thinking of excuses to get him out of attending the ball.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lance! Come here, these chores won't do themselves!" yelled Evelyn. 

Lance grumbled something about always having to do the hard chores and climbed out of bed. "Yeah yeah, mamá, I'm coming. At least let me eat breakfast first."

Lance changed out of his pajamas and pulled on his work clothes. He brushed his teeth and after going into the next room to wake up his brothers and sister, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. There were a stack a pancakes waiting for him, the scent of the butter melting waking him up. "Thanks for making breakfast. I'll buy some more pancake mix before I come home from work, ok?" Lance looked at the calendar on the fridge to see what day it was. "Wait...mamá! Today's the masquerade! Can I go, please?? I'll...I'll do all the chores for the rest of the month?"

Evelyn began to speak without looking up from the dishes she was washing. "I called your boss and he gave to the day off. I also found your father's old masquerade outfit in the garage. So, if you do want to go, I'm not stopping you. But! You need to do all the chores for one month and work on the weekends. No exceptions. I've set aside some money for you to go into town and get ready for the ball. However, before you do anything, you need to make breakfast for your siblings and prepare lunch for us today. Bring home someone for me. I'm getting too old to have grandchildren!"

Lance gaped at her. "Oh, thank you so, so much. I love you! But I can't guarantee that grandchildren thing." he said while getting up to clean his plate and began to prepare the food. Once he finished, Evelyn went to show him the suit he would be wearing.

She went to the garage and opened the cabinet, taking out the suit. She handed it to Lance along with the money. "There you go, dear. Your father and I loved going to those balls. We got it made by the Royal Advisor himself! It will fit you perfectly, you look exactly like your father, down to the face shape. I know it isn't fancy like you've always dreamed of, but it's the best we have."

Lance smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love it, mamá. Thank you. Now go. I can handle it from here."

Evelyn smiled back and walked out of the room, yelling at her other children to do the laundry and various other chores, leaving Lance to go to his room and admire the suit. He ran his fingers along the sleeves, feeling it's cotton texture. The jacket and trousers were black, while the dress shirt was was a royal blue color. The black tie ties the whole outfit together. As for the mask, it was beautiful. Lance's caught his breath as his thumb traced over the blue detailing on the black mask, just the right size to cover his eyes. Blue jewels dripped down from the bottom, looking like he was crying gems. It was the star of the show. He finally decided to wear a blue rose as the boutonniere. Sure, it was pretty expensive, but it just felt right, you know? No one had blue roses, they were extremely rare. However, he knew just the guy to get them from. He could just use his old dress shoes instead of buying new ones, and get some of his savings along with the money his mom gave him. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him, and he didn't want to waste it. After saying good bye to his family, Lance raced out the door, into the car, and drove into town There, he bought, after careful consideration, some new black dress shoes and went to his friend Hunk's flower shop on the other side of town. After forcing Hunk to take the money for the rose, he finally went back home and began to get ready for the ball.


	2. The Ball Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith dances with someone. Lance doesn't know what the youngest prince looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFORMATION-READ THE NOTES
> 
> First of all, thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback! I feel so loved :)  
> Second of all, I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but if I don't update in a while, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning the fanfiction. Just a heads up.  
> Third of all, in this au, the youngest drinking age is 18 years old.  
> Fourth of all, there will be times after the breaks, to show what time it is during the coming passage (i.e. you'll see something from Keith's point of view then the same thing from Lance's point of view).  
> Fifth of all, Lance will call Keith by the name of Mullet, just so you don't get confused. He just knows the youngest prince's (Keith's) name, not what he looks like. Keith calls Lance by the name of Blue Boy.

9:30 pm

A trumpet fanfare echoed throughout the entire ballroom, causing everyone to stop talking and look up at the balcony.

"Introducing the soon-to-be queen of Altea, Princess Allura! And her husband, and soon-to-be king, Prince Takashi! Better known as Prince Shiro." 

Everyone plugged their ears when the royal herald yelled so loud that the serving drones flying overhead began to fly circles in midair. Thankfully no food fell on the guests. However, everyone had their eyes on the princess and prince, who were gracefully walking down the stairs hand-in-hand, smiling and waving at the ones watching. Allura was wearing a white satin gown with gold and purple fabric floating loosely at the sides, looking like wings as she walked down the stairs. Her mask covered her eyes and pointed downwards covering her cheeks. It, too, was also white, with gold and purple embellishments and jewels all over it. Shiro was wearing a black suit also with purple and gold designs. On the jacket, there were minimalist wings drawn from the middle of his upper back curving downwards around the hem. His mask was all black, with the same minimalist detailing around the edge and around the eyes. It was in the same shape as Allura's. Once they got down, they began greeting their visitors.

The herald spoke once more "And now. Introducing the youngest of the royal family, Prince Keith!"

Keith hastily stuffed his phone in his pocket, took a deep breath, and walked through the doors. The sound of people cheering was deafening. He quickly threw on a half-smile and walked down the stairs, only halfheartedly waving to people on the way down. Once he got to the bottom, he had to shoo away what seemed like an endless amount of suitors and met Coran informing some people of the importance of facial hair.

"Coran. Hey, Coran! Can I talk to you for a second?" Keith asked timidly.

"Of course, my boy! I'm sorry, we shall meet again later." Coran waved his friends goodbye and turned back to Keith "Now, what's troubling you?"

"Well, I don't want to disappoint you like last year, but...um...are you sure I can't leave before the party ends? Please?"

Coran took a long sip of his drink and sighed, "Listen Keith, you will never disappoint me. I just want you to be happy. But just for tonight, please stay. I did a magnificent job on the decorations, if I do say so myself!"

Keith laughed, "Sure Coran. Whatever you say. And, fine. I'll stay. For you. Not because I want to, ok?"

Coran simply gave Keith a thumbs up and waltzed away, drink still in hand, leaving Keith all alone in a crowd full of people dancing. Perfect. Keith pushed his way through the crown to the drinks table, where Shiro was leaning against the wall drinking nunvill. Keith grabbed a drink and chugged it next to him.

"Woah little bro. Easy on the alchohol." laughed Shiro, shaking his head "You don't want to end up like last year again."

Keith shuddered at the memory. "Well, yeah, I know now, but what's a little bit here and there? Don't worry, I'll handle myself. I'm just worried about someone asking me for a dance."

"Hah! That's what you're worried about? That always happens. And anyways, when's the last time you asked someone for a dance?"

"Hey! I can ask people for dances! I'm not..yeah! I;m not afraid. In fact, I'll prove it to you. I'll dance with at least one person before the night's over. Better than nothing right?" Keith retorted.

"Okay little bro, if you say so. And I think that drink is affecting you already. I'm withholding your access. I'm a good friend of the bartender. Well, I'm gonna go find Allura now. Good luck." And with that, Shiro put his drink away and disappeared into the crowd. Keith quickly looked at the time: 10:00 pm. Okay, so he had four more hours till the party was over. That's enough time to get a dance partner right? Wrong. Keith spent the next one and a half hour trying to find someone to dance with and running away from guys that were just too clingy. Why were there so many creeps in this kingdom? Despite making no progress whatsoever, Keith set his jaw and kept looking, determined to prove Shiro wrong.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:30 pm

Lance took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped out of the car in front of the castle. He had pulled some strings to get a limousine, but it was definitely worth it. Once he quickly adjusted his suit, he confidently walked through the doors, waiting for everyone to gaze upon him. However, exactly the opposite happened. It was 11:30 pm, that was when the party started right? At least that was what he thought. Once Lance walked through the doors, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. It didn't really help that there were two guys standing right in front of him, one with surprisingly bright orange hair and another wearing almost the exact same thing as him, except in red. And was that a mullet?

"Erm...no worries everyone! Carry on, nothing to see here!" said the orange-haired man while bustling around and getting everyone back into the party mood.

Lance had never been more embarrassed in his life. Could everyone else see the sweat stains and the blush creeping onto his face? He sure hoped not. After spotting the drinks table, Lance quickly made haste towards it, only to be stopped by the guy with the mullet. He decided to call him that; Mullet. Fitting. Anyways, Mullet had suddenly grabbed Lance's hand, looked around quickly, and said, "Hurry up. Dance with me."

All of a sudden, they were in the crowd, hand in hand, dancing in time to the soft music. And good god, this guy was cute, at least from Lance could tell. He threw on his signature grin and said, "So, you from around here?"

Mullet turned his head back to Lance. "Um...yeah. I'm friends with the royal family. But I'm from...out of town."

"Cool, cool." Ok, so obviously this guy wasn't going to make an effort at conversation. It was up to Lance. "Well, I'm from the town. I've never actually been to the ball before, it's pretty cool, right? All the lights and music, and the decorations are amazing!"

"I guess so? I've been one to enjoy socializing." Mullet shrugged and looked away, almost desperate for the conversation to end. However, Lance wasn't giving up that easily. He regained composure and laughed, "Really! But you've already swept me off my feet." Lance knew his flirting had worked when blush covered his partner's face and his eyes widened.

"Uh..umm...what? Did you....did you just flirt with me?" Mullet stammered.

"Well, yeah. With looks like yours, it's easy to just lose myself around you." Lance added with a wink. "But...um...is it working?"

"I think so? I don't really know how to react honestly. I've never been talked to like that before. It's only been guys chasing after me, not trying to talk to me."

Lance puffed out his chest a little. "Well then, I'll be the one to change that. Let's talk, get to know each other. I'll start. What's your favorite....color?"

And with that, the two began to dance and talk, laughing, sighing, and falling more in love with the other as the minutes passed. All of a sudden, the music became faster, and Lance and Mullet were spinning around the dance floor along with everyone else, not taking their eyes off each other once. Waltzing faster and faster around the dance floor, spinning faster and faster. This was Lance's song. He knew it by heart, and he knew exactly what to do at the end. The song was closing to an end, and Lance began to dance with Mullet even faster, but still in time to the rhythm. Finally, Lance spun Mullet around and around, and on the last note of the song, he pulled Mullet into a dip, cradling him with one arm with the other outstretched holding his hand. Their lips were inches apart. 

'It would be so easy to just kiss him.' Lance thought.

Just when he was about to, another guy was pushing through the crowd yelling for someone named Keith and Lance dropped Mullet on the ground. Apparently, the crown prince was calling for Mullet, whose name was apparently Keith. Mullet quickly got up an ran away with Prince Shiro, without a goodbye, leaving Lance alone in the middle of the dance floor looking like a fool. He was kidding himself if he thought he actually had a chance with someone like that. The prince probably just found someone better.

'That's it. I'm leaving. I'm going home.' Lance decided, while wiping away his tears. He ran out the door and stopped, hearing someone calling for him. He turned around. It was Mullet.

"Hey! Hey, hey where're you going? Stay, please?" Mullet called.

"I don't think so. I was a fool to even think I had a chance with you, Mr. 'I'm friends with the royal family' and I don't need your charity. Goodbye." Lance retorted and began to run down the stairs. His mask fell out of his hands, but he didn't notice. It was too late to go back and get it anyways, he was already getting in the car. 

"There goes my dream." Lance whispered to himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:35 pm

'Thank god for Coran.' Keith thought to himself. Not everyone can handle a crowd like he can. What he didn't thank god for was the fact that the guy who just walked in was wearing almost the exact same thing as he was, except in blue. Huh, that was a fitting name. Blue suited the mysterious man. Not to mention he was actually good looking, unlike every other guy that fawned over Keith. After surveying the crowd, he saw Shiro coming his way. Desperate to prove him wrong, Keith grabbed the nearest person available, which happened to be Blue Boy, and said, "Hurry up. Dance with me."

Keith pulled him into the crowd and they began to dance in time to the music. As he was looking around for Shiro, he saw Blue Boy's face split into a smile and he said, "So, you from around here?"

Keith didn't want to give just any answer. If he said he was the prince, this guy may start worshiping him or something. What if he turned out to be a creep? The best option was to lie and say he was from out of town. "Um...yeah. I'm friends with the royal family. But I'm from...out of town." he stammered. He could at least try to make conversation.

""Cool, cool. Well, I'm from the town. I've never actually been to the ball before, it's pretty cool, right? All the lights and music, and the decorations are amazing!" Blue Boy said in a single breath. Keith internally felt a little bit of pride towards Coran.

"I guess so? I've been one to enjoy socializing." Keith said shyly. At least that part wasn't a lie. He was starting to regret challenging Shiro.

Blue Boy smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Really! But you've already swept me off my feet."

Keith could feel his face growing warmer and his mind began going crazy, thinking of a response. ""Uh..umm...what? Did you....did you just flirt with me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. With looks like yours, it's easy to just lose myself around you." Blue Boy said with a wink. "But...um...is it working?"

Keith decided he could trust this guy. He pulled up some confidence and said "I think so? I don't really know how to react honestly. I've never been talked to like that before. It's only been guys chasing after me, not trying to talk to me."

Blue Boy seemed to have become more confident as well. "Well then, I'll be the one to change that. Let's talk, get to know each other. I'll start. What's your favorite....color?"

The pair began to dance and talk, answering questions, laughing at each others' jokes, and Keith could feel himself falling in love with this boy. Little did he know Allura was feeling like playing matchmaker this evening. She had whispered to the pianist to speed up the tempo, making the dance and song even more intense. Keith could feel Blue Boy pulling him into a faster pace, like he knew this song by heart. All of a sudden, Blue Boy was spinning him, faster and faster, in time to the beat, and then pulled him down into a dip. It seemed like they were about to kiss. However, at that moment, Shiro came through looking for Keith, and Blue Boy dropped him on the ground from shock.

"Um Keith? I think Coran's looking for you. He said it was urgent. Sorry to break up your...dance." Shiro explained.

Keith got up, brushed himself off, and walked after Shiro. After finding out that all Coran wanted was to show him a new outfit idea, Keith ran back to where he had left Blue Boy, but he was too late. After searching for what felt like forever, Keith finally found Blue Boy halfway down the main entrance stairs, on the way to his car. He desperately called after him. "Hey! Hey, hey where're you going? Stay, please?"

Blue Boy turned around, and Keith saw that his mask was off, and even more shocked to see he had tears in his eyes. "I don't think so. I was a fool to even think I had a chance with you, Mr. 'I'm friends with the royal family' and I don't need your charity. Goodbye." Blue Boy said, and he began walking to his car, accidentally dropping his mask on the way. Keith ran after him, and watched the car speed off into the night. He picked up the mask and traced his thumb over the edges of it. That night, Keith made a promise.

"I'll find you, Blue Boy. I'll search the entire kingdom if I have to." Keith vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction may be on the shorter side, so sorry about that.


End file.
